A Magic Party
|names = A Magic Party (English) Festa Magica (Italian) |album = Winx Club 6 - Bloomix Magiche Canzoni |track = 10 |focus = Mothers |singer = Alessia Orlando (lead), Elisa Aramonte (chorus) (English) Alessia Orlando (lead), Michela Ollari and Elisa Aramonte (chorus) (Italian) |music = Michele Bettali, Stefano Carrara, Fabrizio Castania |lyric = Michele Bettali, Stefano Carrara, Fabrizio Castania |publ = Tridimensional S.r.l. |pre = The Legendarium World of Mythix |next = Beat to the Music}}A Magic Party is a song featured in the fourteenth episode of the sixth season, "Mythix". Lyrics |-|English= Come and feel the beat Get up and stomp your feet (alright) There's a magic party Come on, can't you see? (Woah woah oh) Up all night We're gonna dance 'till the morning light You and me together That's the way There's a magic party Mommy it's your day (Woah woah oh) (Woah woah oh) We're super, we're sparkling We're magic all the way We're fast, fun and flying There's nothing more to say Hey hey let's get ready 'Cause it's the place to be There's a magic party Come on, can't you see? So please dance with me Come and feel the beat Get up and stomp your feet (alright) There's a magic party Come on, can't you see? (Woah woah oh) Up all night We're gonna dance 'till the morning light You and me together That's the way Never stop the rhythm Let the music play (Woah woah oh) (Woah woah oh) Jump in and shake in We're gonna have some fun Tonight will be perfect My heart is like a drum Hey hey let's get ready 'Cause it's the place to be There's a magic party Come on, can't you see? So please dance with me Come and feel the beat Get up and stomp your feet (alright) There's a magic party Come on, can't you see? (Woah woah oh) Up all night We're gonna dance 'till the morning light You and me together That's the way There's a magic party Mommy it's your day (Woah woah oh) (Woah woah oh) Clap your hands up For the band Raise your voice And make some noise Something magic is going to start Just feel the rhythm in your heart Don't stop, don't stop (don't stop) Don't stop just make it pop There's a magic party Come on, can't you see? Come on, feel the beat Get up and stomp your feet (alright) There's a magic party Come on, can't you see? (Woah woah oh) Up all night We're gonna dance 'till the morning light You and me together That's the way Never stop the rhythm Let the music play (Woah woah oh) (Woah woah oh) |-|Italian= Segui il ritmo e vai Dai non fermati mai Alright Tieni il tempo in Questa festa magica Stai con noi E tutto splende di fantasia Se nel cuore della Musica La tua festa mamma E' proprio magica Fatate, splendenti Se questo siamo noi Un poi riderete Ma belle più che mai La musica sale Tra poco inizierà Tutti pronti, questa Festa e' magica Se tu sei con me Segui il ritmo e vai Dai non fermati mai Alright Tieni il tempo in Questa festa magica Stai con noi E tutto splende di fantasia Se nel cuore della Musica Non ci fine questa Festa magica Stanotte che notte Insieme io e te Che bello ballare Su notte magiche Le mani al cielo Tra poco inizierà Tutti pronti questa Festa e' magica Se tu sei con me Segui il ritmo e vai Dai non fermati mai Alright Tieni il tempo in Questa festa magica Stai con noi E tutto splende di fantasia Se nel cuore della Musica La tua festa mamma E' proprio magica Canta forte Insieme a noi Fai sentire Che ci sei Canta e libera la tua energia Colora il mondo di magia Balla con noi Balla salta arivi e poi Tutti pronti questa Festa e' magica Segui il ritmo e vai Dai non fermati mai Alright Tieni il tempo in Questa festa magica Stai con noi E tutto splende di fantasia Se nel cuore della Musica Non ci fine questa Festa magica Trivia *The Italian title, "Festa Magica", literally means "Magic Feast". *It was released on the official Winx Club Youtube channels on April 18th, 2014 as a gift video called Happy Easter. *The full lyrics of the English version can be guessed as all needed parts were released in the series and as a gift video. *It's instrumental version is heard in World of Winx as a background music. Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Songs Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Nickelodeon Category:Season 6 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 Songs (Winx Club) Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:World of Winx Songs Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Games Songs Category:Winx Bloomix Quest